Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section, with an annular flow path extending axially through each. Initially, air flows through the compressor where it is compressed or pressurized. The combustor then mixes and ignites the compressed air with fuel, generating hot combustion gases. These hot combustion gases are then directed by the combustor to the turbine where power is extracted from the hot gases by causing blades of the turbine to rotate.
Some sections of the engine include airfoil arrays. Air within the engine moves through fluid flow passages in the arrays. The fluid flow passages are established by adjacent airfoils projecting from laterally extending endwalls. Near the endwalls, the fluid flow is dominated by a flow phenomenon known as a horseshoe vortex, which forms as a result of the endwall boundary layer separating from the endwall as the gas approaches the leading edges of the airfoils. The separated gas reorganizes into the horseshoe vortex. There is a high loss of efficiency associated with the vortex, and this loss is referred to as “secondary” or endwall loss. Accordingly, there exists a need for a way to mitigate or reduce endwall losses.